Stalker
by Bloom Flower
Summary: She walked alone in the darkness, unaware of the following footsteps behind her that watched her every move. He walked behind her at a slow pace with extreme desire in his eyes for what he wanted. He decided a while back that he must have it. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Hi!!! Yes, I've been gone for so long. Well, I decided to write a Death Note one-shot this time as a little break from my usual stories. Please read and review!!! Thank you!

My OC: Akira Nanai

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note… I wish I do but I don't. Besides if I do, L is mine. I don't own Death Note but I did came up with the plot of this one-shot.

_**Stalker **_

The moon was set over the sky while the black clouds above hung like an ominous telling of the imminent future. The pathway was empty; not a soul in sight, not a spirit to hear anything, no one around to witness anything. The scoffing of shoes echoed as the soles of a schoolgirl collided with the pavement. Walking home after a long day of night school, the girl walked with a tired pace. Yet, despite the emptiness and soundlessness in the atmosphere, she still couldn't hear the sounds of footsteps behind her; stalking her, following her every move.

Pale in the face from lusting what he wanted, he walked to keep up with the innocent girl. Grunting and careful not to be seen by her petite orbs, he would stop every few seconds to avoid blowing his cover. He ambled with a listless pace, obscured by the many trees in the surrounding of the deep darkness. The girl, whom he found is Akira Nanai with his years of adept insight and masterful observation skills, he still kept behind her at a constant pace. The wind blew at a gentle gale as the girl, dressed in her school uniform, walked along side the sideway on the dark night, her hard soles clinking on the sideway.

Shadows filled most of the street as the streetlights tried to rid of them with their luminous lights. The lights, no matter how bright, can't shine over every crevice in the dark. Even so, the girl still walked at a slow pace, unaware of what was going to happen to her in the near future. He still kept behind her at a wary but constant pace. He thought, '_I will have what I want_.' The thought of achieving what he wants filled his mind with elation and he became so ecstatic that an evil smile inevitably crept up his face. It was calling to him… He couldn't control himself. He had decided a while back that he must have it, no matter at what cost.

His heart beats fastest when Akira suddenly stopped. Thoughts raced across his mind, '_Has she heard him? Has his cover been blown_?' His mind relaxed when he saw her take something out from her pocket and examined it. '_So she hasn't heard me_.'

Akira looked at the small wrapped product in her hands. Her eyes wandered to the print that labeled "cherry flavor" to the bolded print that read "limited edition". She didn't know what was all the fuss about this product that had everyone talking, but yet, she bought the last one from the store before it sold out. Akira began to tear the corner of the wrapper to reveal its contents.

It immediately occurred to him that it was his cue to approach her. He decided that if he didn't take action now, it would be too late. He quickly walked up to her and bumped into her arm hard enough to send the handbag on her arm flying to the ground. "Ah!"

"I'm sorry!" he quickly said before reaching down to pick up her bag.

"Uh…" Akira wasn't sure of what to make of him. His appearance was disheveled as dark circles embellished the bottom of his eyes, signaling the austere lack of sleep. His hair lay uncombed as well as he walked without shoes. Even as the streetlights shined directly on him, he looked too pale for a normal person.

She took a step back but stopped when she saw sincerity in his eyes as he handed back her bag. She took it graciously from him and muttered loudly for him to hear, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied back. Before walking away, he looked at her and said, "Don't walk around in the dark at night. It's not healthy."

With that, he turned and walked back into the waiting darkness. He walked at a slow pace but then broke into a run, like he was running for his life. Akira gasped and searched through her bag. She was extremely relieved to find that nothing was missing and that all her money was still there. She decided that he was really sincere in giving back her handbag and made the decision that he wasn't after her money or in harming her.

"That was strange-" Akira stopped mid-sentence. She looked in her hands but only found a tiny scrap of paper with something else underneath it. Akira picked it up and in tiny kanji characters spelled out "thank you." She turned over the paper, perplexed, but found nothing else scribbled on the paper. She took the paper from what above something and widened her eyes when she saw that it was money. She quickly flipped through it and decided that it was approximately forty thousand yen. "Did he drop it?" she asked nobody in particular. She turned but couldn't find the strange man that bumped into her. "That was fast…" She then remembered what she was looking for and looked once more around her. She spoke in to the air when she couldn't find what she was looking for, "Hey… Where's my candy?"

A mile away from the scene, L climbed the stairs to his apartment room. Amidst reaching the hall to his room, Watari passed by, heading to the way L just ascended up from. "You look like you just did something against the law," he said before heading onto the stairs to descend down.

L said nothing but just grinned back at the elderly man. Once safe in his locked apartment, L pulled all the blinds over the windows to lock in the darkness before settling himself on the crouch. His eyes darted around the entire room, observing the shadows hovering from underneath the blinds. Slowly, he pulled something out of his pocket and examined it. His eyes darted from the red print of "cherry flavor" to the small lettering of "limited edition." L smiled evilly for he has achieved what he had set out to do. It was finally his. He grinned to himself and decided that it was all worth it; the stalking, the act, the sacrifice of forty thousand yen. L had decided to have it at all costs, considering forty thousand can easily buy ten times the product in his hand. He grinned once more as he took a piece from the item and put it into his mouth.

"THIS CANDY IS AWESOME!!!!!"

**A/N:** XD Typical L. He just had to satisfy his sweet tooth. Forty thousand yen for a piece of candy is expensive but that's L for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.


End file.
